


Lycan

by SonoShadowblood



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Good Akechi Goro, Multi, OC is a nutcase, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonoShadowblood/pseuds/SonoShadowblood
Summary: Ayato Rougarou is the sixteen year old brother of the famous billionaire Itsuki Rougarou. But here's the twist, Ayato is actually a girl! To make her older brother happy, she does everything to please him even if it doesn't help her.What do the Phantom Thieves of Hearts ave to say about that?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Meet Ayato

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website. Please give me any critiques. I need it

Name: Ayato Rougarou

Age: 16

Gender: Female/ Male (Known to the Media)

Arcana: World

Persona: Artemis

Code name: Lycan

Melee Weapon: Escrima Sticks

Range: Crossbows

Appearance: Ayato has brown hair down to her shoulders tied into a low ponytail. She has reddish brown eyes with glasses and brown skin. Due to being known as a boy, she wears a baggy red hoodie, denim jacket, jeans and black combat boots. In the summer, she wears a red short sleeve hoodie black jeans and red high tops. As Lycan, she wears an silver assassin outfit, a short red cloak with wolf ears on the hood, knee high boots and a silver mask.

About Ayato: Ayato is a second year student Matsubara High School. She cross dresses as a boy due to her brother’s wishes. She enjoys dancing, playing video games and watching anime or anything geek like. When nervous, Ayato goes on an endless rant until someone manages to stop her. She also talks to herself a lot or her plushies when she thinks no one notices. Ayato is also a little bit chaotic when she gets too comfortable which is rare. She doesn’t have any friends because she fears anyone knowing her secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayato is a girl. When it is her thoughts or the Phantom Thieves, she goes by female pronouns, but in front of other she goes by male pronouns.


	2. I'm not crazy right, Lady Diana?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato is just living her usual shitty life until she starts having weird dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick reminder that Ayato will not be romantically involved with any of the male characters of the Persona 5 games. The reason is that she believes that she's not ready to be romantic relationship and she do not see any of the Phantom Thieves no more than friends.

"Mr. Rougarou." The teacher snaps making the teen snap out of her trance. Ayato looks teacher in confusion. The teacher point to the board with is ruler. "Do you know the answer to this question?" Ayato pushes up her glasses and squints her eyes at the board. Of course it's a math problem. "Umm...." She begins to solve the problem in her head and spoke once more. "17?" 

The teacher nods her head. "Good job and please, pay more attention." Ayato cheeks heat up and looks down. She could hear whispers from her classmates.

"Geesh, for being the billionaire's brother he sure does slack off a lot."

"At least his brain can make up for his lack of sense."

"If it wasn't for his money, he wouldn't make it." 

Ayato put her earbuds back in her ear to block out the snarky remarks of her classmates and prays that the school day ends soon.

* * *

"Okay guys that's enough of practice today! At the end of of the month, we'll preform in Shibuya and knock everyone's sock off!" Ayato says to herself in the practice room. Realizing that she was just talking to her reflection, the dancer sighs. She honestly wish she had friends. 

It wasn't like she couldn't make any. Trust me who wouldn't want to be friends with the rich kid? It was the fact that she cross dress as a guy and she would get a lot of attention that could possibly ruin her brother and the Rougarou reputation. 

The reason she dress up as a guy because her parents always wanted another son for Ichiro to get along with. Unfortunately, he was actually a she. Ayato parents made her come out as a boy in the media and made her dress up as a guy. Her brother didn't say anything about it but it was obvious that he was entirely on board with it. 

Even with their parents out of the picture, Ichiro still wanted Ayato to be known as a boy and gotten worse. He was harsh on her with her grades, didn't want her to dance and tried to make her the next face of Rougarou Corps. 

Ayato doesn't mind it that much. She tries her hardest to please her brother. She wants to do whatever it takes to make her brother happy. Even if means changing herself.

The squeak of the door opening caused Ayato to turn around and face her maid. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready, Miss Ayato. And your brother has arrived." The maid says and quickly leaves the room. Ayato sighs and gather herself before she goes into the dining room.

* * *

"How was work today, Ichiro?" Ayato asked hesitantly. Her brother was quiet at first and finally answered. "Mediocre. Those damn money grabbing bastards. The harlots and just everyone in that god damn place!" Ichiro gripped his fork tightly. Ayato quickly tries to change the subject. "Well you know, I got a perfect score on the Literature test." That seem to calm her brother down. 

"I see. And the other subjects?"

"Straight A's as usual, big brother!"

"Martial Arts?"

"Took down my partner with no sweat!"

"At least something went right today." Ichiro wipes his hands and mouth. "There is a gala on the 30th of May. You'll be attending." Ayato grew wide. "But I have something planned that day!" 

Her brother quickly turned his head. "Excuse me?" Ayato grew smaller under his cold stare. "I'm....I'm performing that day...." She whimpers.

"How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out with that damn dancing shit? What would happen if someone recognized you? Do you want our family name ruined because of your foolish desires?" 

Ouch that hurt....a lot. Ayato wanted to change her mind but she's been practicing to much to do this performance just to cancel. "But hear me out Ichiro!" She quickly says. "This is one of the biggest performances ever. Just think: The Rougarou youngest son is a skill dancer. Look how much attention that would bring us." As much as she hates it, it was for her and her brother's happiness. 

The young CEO thinks about it and looks at her. "Fine. I'll let you do your little _preformance_." Ayato cheers. 

"But," Of course, "If it fails, you will never leave this house outside of school. Understand?" Ichiro sneers and Ayato quickly nods. Ichiro straightens himself up. "You have until then." Ichiro walks away and Ayato sighs to herself. She knew she messed up big time but she couldn't afford to cancel....

Ayato stands up from her seat and walks into her room. Once she made it inside, she looked at the plushies on her bed and smiled. "Well today's was a disaster as usual." She quickly got changed, hopped into bed and went to sleep. 

* * *

"It is time to wake up now." A soft, young voice brought Ayato from her sleep and she rubs her eyes. 

" _Why do my hands feel so heavy?_ " She looks down at her hands and her eyes grew wide. Her hands were covered with chains and she was wearing a black and white prison outfit. " _What am I wearing? Where in the world am I?_ "

"I see you have finally awaken." Ayato looks up to see two people staring at her. There was a bizarre looking man with a long nose sitting at a desk. Beside him was a little girl with platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. 

Ayato walks towards the cell door and grabs onto the bars. The bizarre man speaks to her. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. We've have been expecting you for a while." 

"Expecting? What are you talking about? Who even are you two?" Questions begin to spit out the teen's mouth as she grew more afraid. Was she being taking for ransom? Oh goodness she hopes not!

"No need to fret." The man says as if he saw the fear in Ayato's eyes. "My name is Igor. I am no more than a mere guide for you to bring forth your true awakening. Alongside with the my assistant, Lavenza." 

Lavenza walks towards the cell. "We are grateful to finally you. The World."

"True awakening? World? Please tell me what does that mean? I need to know what is going on?" 

"Everything will be answered soon. Now our time is up." Igor says instead. Ayato tries to speak once more but Lavenza stops her. "It's time to go now." Without wanting to argue any more, Ayato walks towards the prison bed and close her eyes once more.

* * *

The loud noise of her alarm clock force Ayato to sit up from her now comfortable and not from prison bed. She pushes the dismiss button on her phone and rubs her eyes. That was a weird dream she had, but it seemed too real to be fake. 

Is she truly the world that they say she was? Or she was just going crazy again. "I'm not crazy right, Lady Diana?!" Ayato says as she stares the plushie in front of her. The plushie says nothing and the girl nods aggressively. "Of course I'm not crazy! You're absolutely right!" She picks up her phone once more and raises an eyebrow. On her phone was an app with a red eye. Probably some weird widget. Ayato quickly removed it from her home screen and gets ready for the day. 


	3. Isn't it too Early to see God Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato just wanted to window shop until she ended up in a heaven like place. She soon learns what Igor was talking about.

Ayato quickly runs off the train and into the electronics street of Akihabara. Rarely would the servants take her places because the teen didn't like attracting attention that didn't involve dancing. She keeps her hood on her head as she walked through the city. She wanted to buy new video games but she couldn't find anything interesting. 

Ayato huffs at what was she was seeing. "Can I not have something that's not FPS based? I have like ten of those at home." She looks around for a little longer and her eyes lands on a game she has been waiting on for a while.

"Oh my goodness! It's Last Story XV!" The teen squeals as she runs to grabs it. Just as she was about to get it, another hand touches hers. Ayato quickly jumps back. "I'm so sorry! Where you about to get that? I'm sorry! It's just that's my childhood game and I've been waiting to get new release. If you you want it's fine I don't really mind! I can just—" 

"You can take the game." Ayato stops her rambling and looks at him. The boy seems to be about her age with untamed black hair, grey eyes and a fairly tall. He had a dominating aura that made Ayato squirm a little. "Are....Are you sure? I can give it to you and I can come back to get it—" she was about to go on another tangent until the boy stops her. 

"Keep it." Ayato looks at the game, looks back at the boy and smiles. "Thank you so much!" She gives one quick bow and runs to the register to pay for her new game.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Aya-chan!" Ayato looks up in a panic and quickly sighs in relief. "Hi, Hikaru-san! How are you today?" Ayato walks up to the lady's fence. Hikaru gives her a fake groan. "Work as usual." Ayato giggles. "It's not that bad!" "Oh wouldn't you like to know." 

Hikaru was Ayato's neighbor who was about Ichiro's age. She was young with a good paying job and an amazing personality. She was the only person who Ayato told about her secret. Hikaru was pissed and wanted to tell her brother off but Ayato didn't want any complications. Hikaru sees Ayato like a younger sister and just want what's best for her even that means telling off a young billionaire. 

"I heard that your doing a performance at the end of the month. I'm sure you're gonna do great." Ayato rubs the back of her neck and nods. She did not want to tell her about what her brother said to her the other day. "Thank you! Are you going to be able to make it?" Hikaru nods and give the young girl a wink. "You betcha! Well I have to go. See you later!" The young woman walks to her car and drives off. Ayato smiles and continues to walk home. 

"i'm surprised that my brother hasn't called me yet..." Ayato looks at her phone and raises an eyebrow. That same app reappeared on her phone. What's up with that? Ayato tries to delete the app again but it doesn't delete. "What the hell...?" She tries and tries again but no success. Instead black and red ripples start appearing around her, making the girl close her eyes.

"What the heck is going on?!" The ripples begin to disappear and Ayato open her eyes again. Her eyes grew wide when she saw herself in a completely different place. It was a heaven-like place. There were spirits walking around the place.

"Isn't it too Early to see God Now?" Ayato starts to walk around. Getting a better look around the place, she was starting to get very uncomfortable. She wanted to go back home. She was about to turn a corner until she heard two voices.

"Keep it down, idiot! If the Almighty Rougarou heard you say that, he would have your head!"

"S-sorry!" Wait 'Almighty Rougarou'? Ichiro? Why are they calling him that? Ayato tries to take a step back and leave the area until she trips and falls on her butt. 

"Shoot..."

"You hear that? Let's go check it out." Ayato quickly gets up and breaks into a run. "Hey! Get back here!" Ayato pushed herself to run faster and made every twist and turns she could do to escape the minions. 

Unfortunately, she found herself in a corner. She turns around to run again but she sees multiple guards blocking her way. 

"Please, move out of my way! I just want to go home!" Ayato tries but she gets nothing out of them. Instead they just stand their in attack position.

"Move!" She yells once more and they listen. Or so she thought. Once the guards moved out of the way another figure appears in front Ayato making her gasp. 

"Ichiro...?" Before her stands her brother in a toga holding a scepter. His eyes were golden and they were staring right through her. 

"Disobeying me as usual, Ayato? You're such a disappointment." Ayato visibly flinches and looks down. She then feels herself being forced onto her knees. "You are just a waste of time. Who knows why Mother and Father decided to keep you. A disgrace to the Rougarou name." 

Ayato puts her hands to her ears to block out the insults. _No....that's not true... They still love me...even if I wasn't what they wanted....You're lying!_

" ** _Oh you poor thing..._** " Ayato thoughts were broken as she heard a man's voice and felt something on her face. A mask. She quickly tries to rips the mask off and the voice speaks again.

" ** _Being forced to be someone you're not? How tasteless._** "

"W-who are you?" Ayato asked as she struggles to take the mask off. 

" ** _It is not who I am but who you are? Do you know who you are? Do you know what you desire?_** "

Ayato stops struggling hands still on the mask. "Desire... I was never asked about my desires...?"

Ichiro raises his scepter towards his sister and a golden light begins to form.

" _ **Now is your time.**_ " Ayato resumes to take the mask off.

" _ **I am thou...**_ "

" ** _Thou art I...._** "

" ** _Come now...there's no need to hide in the shadows anymore. Show who you really are!_** "

The beam shoots towards Ayato, only for it to disappear when the girl manages to rip the mask off. A blue flame forms around her as a figure appears behind her. The figure has a woman's physique with darks unruly hair. She was wearing a black knee-length dress, a cape with a hood covering her hair. Her mouth was covered by a mask and her wrist were covered with chains. Ayato's outfit even changed!

The fake Ichiro and his guards slowly took a step back. "W...What the hell?" Ayato gives him a heated glare.

"I'm done being your puppet, brother..." The glare becomes a smug smirk as she says, "Guide me, Artemis!" The persona creates curse magic and completely obliterates half of the guards. 

"Yo, that was badass..." Ayato quickly turns around to see a lot of people running towards her. She quickly gets in a defensive stance until the blond hair spoke up. "Woah! We're on your side chill!" Ayato was about to say something until the fake Ichiro beat her to the punch. 

"Damn you. I'll show you what happens when you cross me." He summons a giant Zeus-like shadow and leaves the area. The cat that was with them spoke up. "We can talk later!" The rest of the people got into a fighting position and helped Ayato with the shadow. Using her persona, Ayato continues to use cursed magic and took the shadow out, with the help of the others. 

Once the battle was over, the other teenagers looked at Ayato. "Are you okay?" The brunet with the red bird mask asked. Ayato got out of her post-battle trance and nodded. "Uh! Yeah! Of course. I....uh....thank you for helping me." Ayato takes a closer look at them and gasp. "You guys are the Phantom Thieves!"

The blonde from earlier smirks and puffs out his chest. "Yep! You're a fan?" He then deflates when Ayato shakes her head. "Not really. Hey do you guys know where to get out of here?" 

Bird mask points to a certain direction. "Yes, it's right this way. But can we—"

"Thanks! It was nice talking to you guys! And thank you so much for helping me!" Ayato runs to the given direction, leaving the Phantom Thieves lost for words. The cat sighs and shook his head. "That's one weird kid..."

"Maybe we should call it a day..."

* * *

"Big brother....I'm home." Ayato says as she took her shoes off. She looks up and her eyes met with her brother's cold ones. "Where have you been?" Ayato flinches at the tone. 

"I've been...out. I was out in the city." "Out? Without my permission?" This wasn't going to end well. 

"I told the maid that I was gone..." Ichiro scowls. "Of course you did. It's like she's the one who puts a roof over your head in first place." Ayato bites her lip from saying anything else. Instead she walks towards her room. Just as she passes her brother, she sees the fake version of Ichiro. 

" _Let's see how long your freedom last._ " Ayato shakes her head and continues towards her room. She slams her door shut and throws herself on the bed. 

"What the hell just happened today...?" She pulls out her phone and stares at the app. What is the thing? What was that place she went to and how did she manage to meet the legendary Phantom Thieves?

Was this what Igor was talking about?

Ayato rubs her face in frustration. "I need to sleep this off." Ayato got herself ready for bed and fell asleep.


End file.
